Snake in a hole
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: A re-edit of an older fic. Snake finds himself locked in a room with Volgin and Ocelot. Warning hard smut ahead


Soldiers, by definition are the modern warriors, strong and resilience. They are built to endure all forms of hardship, whether it's on the battlefield or off it.  
>And yet as a bitter air pierced the fresh wounds marked on the lone man locked in chains, his mind was slowly set adrift. The soldier known simply as Snake has found himself behind enemy lines, locked away in a room infused with a salty stench and the intense gaze of his captors.<br>The heavy atmosphere was the only thing that kept the soldier conscious, even when every other part of him wanted to give away. The warm copper taste of blood danced on the edge of his lips as if mocking him, while his ears fared to the sound of little droplets that formed around him. The mixture of blood and of urine became a puddle of glass, a downward view of the soldier in chains.

The sight was overwhelming for Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin as levels of excitement engulfed him. He watched as Snake's whole body quivered. Volgin could not resist touching the muscular and broken body of this American soldier. Starting from the exposed chest, the Russian stroked the little bits of coarse hair soiled with blood. Soon enough Volgin's thoughts began to drift to the realization that he had never tasted an American before.

Meanwhile Snake kept his breathing at a light pace, when it came to being tortured the mind is normally the first to go. Bracing himself for another attack from the Russian, Snake was completely caught off-guard when he felt the warm embrace of the other's tongue circling his nipple. Even under the heavy hood that sat over his head, Snake couldn't help but let out a whimper. Quickly he bit down on his lip in order to prevent anymore sounds from exiting his lips.

And soon laugher filled the room.

"Hmmm, you are a fine swine…" Volgin started, as the sound of a door opening grab the attention of Snake. "What do you think Ocelot? Should we try _another method_ to get him to talk?" Volgin ended his words with a chuckle while his sick mind became running wild with ideas. "Ocelot, call for more soldiers…"  
>Soon the Russian bushed on every muscular line on Snake's torso, taking his time to map every stroke he took.<br>Volgin placed his hand into Snake's pants, right over his piss stain crotch.

Snake jerked slightly but Volgin just tighten his grip.

"Hey Ocelot…" The mad man started before letting go of his grasp. "Why don't you get started on…making him talk?" Volgin had a strange tone in his voice, almost cheerful.

Soon the chains came loose and the American soldier came crashing down to the floor below. His upper-body merged with the puddle mess underneath, his wounds began to burn. Snake knew it was pointless for him to try to run, he knew he had to wait for the right time. Yet almost immediately he felt the same rusted chains wrapping around his wrist.

Ocelot dragged the American soldier away from the mess he made and sat him over in the corner. Snake had his hands tied behind his back while the black hood still stayed in place.

"His mouth is better than any woman I know" Volgin whispered while violently removing the hood.

A pair of warm hands ran down Snake's muscular hairy legs as Ocelot's warm breath approach his already Sniff cock. A rather large bulge was sticking out of Snake's underwear and Ocelot was enjoying himself with it, fondling it with his tongue.

"He's a bit of a tease, sorry about that" Volgin joked while his own hard-on was sticking out.

Finally Snake's rock hard cock was out, his balls resting on Ocelot's chin. He could hear the ecstatic young soldier opening his mouth…His hot breath just inches away. Snake tried to keep his eyes shut and for some reason, he couldn't.

Soon enough every single person in the room unzipped and exposed their private members and very slowly…Snake opened his mouth.

A smile grew on everyone's face as the approached the American hero.

**~*~  
><strong>  
>Snake laid on the ground, his mouth open with his tongue sticking out while thick white cum continues to drip out. His eyes half open with a daze looked. His body is now covered in light bruises and stain with white gold.<p>

THE END


End file.
